


Normal knitting circle conversations

by Morgan_de_Andromeda



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_de_Andromeda/pseuds/Morgan_de_Andromeda
Summary: Morgan is teaching Bash and Ryona to knit, and Damon's there too.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Original Nonbinary Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Normal knitting circle conversations

Damon encountered Morgan’s cat, Keaton, wandering the halls. As soon as the animal spotted him, Keaton meowed and started leading him somewhere, frequently looking over his shoulder to make sure the assassin was still following. Eventually the pair arrived at the door to one of the common rooms, at which point Keaton stared at Damon pointedly and gave the most pitiful meow a tomcat of his size was capable of. Amused, Damon punched in the simple code the crew had agreed upon to keep the annoyingly-intelligent cat out of rooms.

As soon as the door opened Keaton dashed in and took a running leap onto his favored human’s lap, earning a breathless curse in response.

“How cruel of you, Morgan,” Damon playfully scolded them.

“It’s hard enough knitting with him, much less trying to teach someone,” they sighed. “Do you mind sitting here and distracting him?”

“Unless you wish to join us, Damon,” Ryona offered, glancing up from her own tentative knitting.

“Do I look like someone who knits?”

She scrunched her nose disapprovingly. “What does that even mean?”   
  
“No, he’s right,” Morgan deadpanned. “I picture him doing cross stitch or embroidery instead. Stabbing something until it’s art is a much more ‘Damon’ craft.”

Damon smirked at Ryona. “See? They get me.”   
  
“I dread seeing what kind of ‘art’ you’d create if given the chance,” Ryona retorted, but she was clearly holding back a smile.

Damon took a spare seat and persuaded Keaton to join him. The animal happily accepted the offer of attention, but kept an ear toward the others, clearly ready to spring into action should a ball of yarn wander out of control. Bash was knitting along with Morgan and Ryona, and grinned at Damon’s arrival.

“Do you know how to embroider, Morgan?” Ryona asked, trying to maintain a steady conversation with the quiet human.

“Yes, I learned or taught myself how to do most crafts that involve yarn or thread. Well, except for sewing clothing,” they paused, furrowing their brow. “It.. just wasn’t useful at the time.”   
  
The Tilaari medic looked perplexed. “Why wouldn’t sewing be useful?”

Morgan’s lips pursed as they made a few more stitches. “To be honest, repairing or making clothing aren’t things a member of the Royal Family was expected to do. It’s not as though I had many activities that would damage my clothes, and if I attended an event, my attire was chosen for me.”

“So what did you prefer to do?” Ryona deftly redirected the conversation.

For once, Morgan’s face lit up. “Crochet, honestly. It’s very easy to make three-dimensional shapes with crochet, so you can make stuffed animals and such. Nobody expects a stuffed animal to be fashionable or useful, so if I gave them away as presents people seemed to like them.”

Bash seemed immediately curious. “Three-dimensional shapes, you say?” 

“Don’t tell me we’re going to have a bunch of stuffed animals in the hold along with your robot parts,” Damon smirked. “Seems like a waste of your talents. And cargo space.”

“I don’t think it’s a waste at all,” Morgan huffed, slightly offended. Suddenly their face lit up. “Especially if the stuffed animal is also a robot.”

Damon tried to hold back a grin. “That sounds terrifying, even to me.”

“Even if it’s a cat robot?”

At the word “cat” from his human, Keaton trilled and stretched.

“It’s not fair, you know,” Bash said with a sigh as Damon scratched the cat's ears. “Whenever I try to pet him he just bites me.”

“That’s because you keep trying to pet his stomach,” Ryona pointed out.

“Hey, if he doesn’t want me to pet his belly, why does he flop over and show me his belly? My cat robot will definitely let me pet its belly.”

All of them laughed at that, causing Keaton to meow at the sudden ruckus.

“Don’t worry, buddy,” Damon cooed, “you’ll always be the best cat in the system.”   


“Indubitably,” Morgan agreed with utmost seriousness.

“Anyway, I haven’t been able to get hold of a crochet hook, unfortunately,” Morgan mused. “Apparently Teranium and Cursan independence are only worth a dozen skeins of yarn and a three sizes of needles.”

When the other three stared at them in a mix of horror and confusion, Morgan snorted.

“What, too soon?”

Damon cackled involuntarily, causing Ryona even more concern.

“Sorry, that was a joke,” Morgan reassured her. “I got my knitting stuff from Oppo even before my memories returned, and I think they just hoped I’d remember the favor. It’s not like I have much power even now, but I still appreciate the thought.”

“Look, they’re my friend, but you should be careful about accepting favors from Oppo,” Bash said.

“They’re a dangerous one to be indebted to,” Damon agreed.

Morgan snorted, almost offended at being lectured.

“Obviously. They figured out I was royalty before I did. Before  _ you _ did,” they emphasized with a pointed stare at the assassin. “Then they tried to take advantage of that with a relative pittance as a sign of goodwill. Oppo isn’t someone to be underestimated, either as an enemy or an ally.”

Damon hummed in response.

“Well,” Ryona’s tone was a little clipped, “at least it was an  _ appropriate _ gift.”

“Anyway,” -- Bash was clearly less skilled than Ryona at changing the topic --“before you came in, Damon, we were talking about childhood war stories.”

“Specifically, Bash was telling us about  _ his _ childhood escapades,” Ryona clarified.

“Well  _ my  _ childhood would just be unfair,” Damon droned boredly. “So I say we move on to Ry.”

“Some of us managed to avoid being complete terrors in childhood,” Ryona answered with a tolerant smile.

“So you were boring,” Damon observed, to which she simply rolled her eyes. “What about you, Morgan? Did you manage to attract as much danger in that fancy palace as you do with a bunch of mercenaries?”

They hummed, considering the question. “I think the most dangerous thing I experienced before the coup was being poisoned as a child.”

“Like, on purpose?” Bash asked in surprise. “Why would anyone poison a kid?”

Morgan blinked and tilted their head in thought. “It does seem weird in retrospect.”

Damon snorted. “Just weird?”   


“Yes, I’m really not close enough to the crown to be worth assassinating. Well, I wasn’t.”

Ryona looked horrified, but apparently her inner medic had to ask, “how badly were you poisoned? Do you know what it was?”

“It.. I think it was during an event of some kind, so maybe I ate something that wasn’t intended for me. They thought it was an allergy at first, but the royal family were regularly tested for such things.  I don’t know what it was, or at least I was never told. I just remember being in pain. It was hard for me to tell the time, but my sister would later tell me I’d been bedridden for at least a month.”

“A  _ month? _ I’m surprised you survived at all,” Ryona exclaimed with unusual bluntness.

“I suppose the royal family had effectively unlimited resources, so whatever the price to keep another reservoir of royal blood alive, they paid it.”

“They could have saved you because you were their kid, you know,” Bash tentatively suggested.

For just a moment, Morgan stared at him blankly. But in less than a second they recovered and smiled diplomatically. “Of course.”

“They sound like a shit assassin.”

Damon hadn’t entirely meant to say that out loud, but Morgan’s sudden laugh made it somewhat worth it.

“Seriously, they either picked a useless target or failed to kill a child with a dose intended for someone older,” they said.

Bash and Ryona glanced at each other. 

“Should have known they’d be weird together,” the cyborg observed.

“The pair make more and more sense each day,” the medic agreed.

Morgan giggled again, a little more self-consciously, and Damon smirked as he stroked Keaton, looking like a proper supervillain. Well, a supervillain with a copious amount of gray cat fur attached to his black wardrobe.

“All right, I need to check some things,” Bash said with a sigh. “Do you mind if I take this with me, Morgan?”

They smiled brightly. “Of course not. Let me know if you need help, but you’ve made great progress!”

Damon raised an eyebrow. It was a very impressive rectangle, he supposed.

“I also need to tend a few plants,” Ryona added apologetically. “Thank you for the lesson, Morgan, I’d love to do this again soon.”

“‘Bye, cat,” Bash said as he fondly patted Keaton’s head. The cat playfully swatted at him in response, but his claws slid uselessly off the metal arm.

Morgan set their knitting aside and stretched their hands as the two left. Keaton, deciding to take advantage of the lull, immediately jumped from Damon’s lap to occupy Morgan’s.

“I see how it is,” Damon sighed dramatically.

“I thought you didn’t get jealous,” Morgan responded with a smirk.

“I don’t, he has good taste.” 

Damon stood to stretch. Suddenly struck with an idea, he sat right next to Morgan and took their knitting into his own hands. “All right, how do you do this?”

“I thought you weren’t the kind of person who knits.”

“I like defying expectations.”

They put their own hands over his, readjusting his grip. 

“Do you see how this looks? Here you want to do a knit stitch, put this needle through the loop from front to back. Now pull the hanging yarn through.”

“You did this with them, too?” Damon teased. It was an unusual amount of physical contact for them.

“Of course not, I had separate needles to demonstrate with.” They tried to sound indignant but clearly knew he was teasing because they added, “why, do you have a problem with me touching you, now?”

“Never.”

They physically and verbally instructed him until he seemed to get the pattern down, then pulled away and watched, looking pleased.

“I take it back, too; you are definitely someone who knits. I still think you’d be good at embroidery, though.”

Damon winked at them. “Yes, I know how impressed you are with my handiwork.”

They replied with nothing more than a snort and roll of the eyes.

The two settled into a comfortable silence and Morgan rested their head on his shoulder. Soon Damon could hear them softly snoring. He looked down at them with a scowl.

“Seriously? I was getting hungry.”

Despite saying that, he slightly readjusted himself so their neck was at a slightly less awkward angle. He glanced down at Keaton purring in their lap.

“I swear we have two cats.”

It was true on a few levels, really. They’d made themselves at home incredibly quickly, making it seem like they’d been there forever. They’d been initially stand-offish but gravitated to the person who was the least interested in befriending them. Now they were just falling asleep on him and being cute when he could be doing much better things with his time.

He chuckled slightly to himself.

“Well, at least I  _ like _ cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> They actually have three cats ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
